1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bottle cover structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fluid absorbing bottle cover wherein the same is directed to the absorbing of fluid from a bottle member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The opening of carbonated beverage bottles frequently results in the overflow of fluid therefrom due to the projection of the carbonated beverage fluid from the bottle structure. The instant invention is arranged to address and overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a bottle cover having a complementary cavity relative to the associated bottle to provide for contiguous communication to an exterior surface of the bottle and absorb fluid projecting therefrom.